


Good As New

by ultrahotpink



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: American Civil War, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrahotpink/pseuds/ultrahotpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary cuts herself and Jed takes her to his office to dress the wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good As New

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution to the May Fic Challenge for Day #1. I hope you all enjoy it!

Mary loved to watch Jed work. The careful way he listened to every patient, his thorough examination of them. His lightness of movement, how quickly and efficiently his hands worked. His passion when faced with an obstacle. The sheer joy on his face when he'd triumphed after a difficult surgery. She found herself distracted by it often as she made her rounds, for they very frequently found themselves to be in a close proximity. Perhaps more often than was strictly necessary, but neither would acknowledge it.

She had been watching Jed sew up a wound when she felt a sudden pain from her finger. She looked down to see her finger bleeding from the corner she had caught it on.

Mary inhaled sharply, grasping her finger. Jed's gaze shot to her and he had moved to her side faster than she had been able to tell him not to bother.

"Are you hurt? Let me see it."

Mary kept her hand wrapped firmly around her finger. "Really it's nothing. You shouldn't trouble yourself."

"Well as I'm already troubled shall we see this through? Even if it's nothing I'm afraid I must insist."

She could see the determined concern in his eyes. She broke his gaze, embarrassed at her foolishness. "Very well, although not in front of the men."

"Let's go to my office then." Jed grabbed some supplies from the nearby shelf and moved towards the stairs.

"You have an office now? I didn't realize." Mary followed him as he led up the stairs.

"Yes well, I'm very important now, apparently. Major McBurney seems to think I require one."

"Well he's right, you do. Now that you'll be taking on more administrative duties."

Jed led her through the door of his office. "A prospect I don't relish. But better me than Hale, I suppose." Jed moved a small table next to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Mary glanced at the closeness of the chairs. Surely their knees would touch ? She sat in the chair, her posture more rigid than normal.

He took the chair opposite her, and moved the chair closer his knees spreading to close the distance. He scanned her face before giving a crooked smile. "I'll need your hand, if I'm to assess the patient's injuries." 

Mary shook her head to break their eye contact. She placed her hand lightly in his. "Of course I-"

"It's alright. Just relax. I'm sure amputation won't be necessary." He smiled.

She smiled weakly in return.

Jed unfurled her fingers. "So, what do you make of Major McBurney?"

Mary relaxed her grip. "He seems rather young to have risen to his position which surely means that he's driven and focused-"

"Or perhaps that he simply possesses the right connections."

Mary glanced at Jed who was slowly cleaning out the wound "You don't like him."

Jed cleared his throat. "It's not a question of like. He seems amiable, I just wonder at his medical and managerial expertise, given his age."

"Perhaps he will surprise you, as we surprised each other." Mary sought his gaze.

He caught it. "Perhaps." Jed looked away again furrowing his brow examining her finger. "How did this happen?"

"I cut it on a corner. It was clumsy of me." Mary spoke.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches as the bleeding has mostly stopped, but I'll dress the wound."

"You needn't take the trouble. I can manage" Mary moved to slide her hand from his.

Jed held her hand firmly, his eyes meeting hers. "It's no trouble"

“If you have the time then.”

He grabbed the bandages from the side table. “You seem more distracted of late.” Jed softly coaxed the non-injured fingers back into a fist, his thumb running gently over them.

She wanted to close her eyes and sigh at the delicate feeling of his hand running over hers. Instead, she watched his fingers as they stroked her. “I suppose I have been.”

He began wrapping bandages around her hand. “I’ve been more distracted of late as well, by a pair of fine eyes that follow me when we’re in the same room.”

Her eyes shot up to meet his. So he had known that she was watching him. She felt her cheeks grow warm under his hot gaze. She was caught, but she was no coward. “I like to watch you work.” She admitted. “I didn’t realize I was being so brazen.”

“You weren’t, or at least not any more forward than I am for doing the same.” Her wound was dressed now, yet still he held her hand, his thumb circling her palm. He kissed her hand. “There, good as new.” He was smiling, and his eyes were looking hopefully into hers. 

They were so close now. So close that if he leaned forward they might-

There was a knock at the door.

Jed reluctantly dropped her hand, letting out a frustrated sigh. Moving to the door and opening it.

Miss Green stood on the other side. “I’m so sorry to interrupt Doctor, Miss Phinney-“

Mary stood smoothing her skirts, moving towards them. “It was no interruption Miss Green. I cut myself and Doctor Foster kindly offered to assess the injury.”

Jed looked at her. “Indeed. Make sure that you come back in a day or two and I’ll apply another dressing.”

Mary nodded. “Of course Doctor. If you’ll excuse me.” Mary slid past Miss Green. 

It was a dangerous game they were playing together. If she wasn’t more careful, they would end up in a situation where they started something they shouldn’t. Perhaps they already had.

Mary steeled her resolve. She could not allow them to be alone in the same room together.


End file.
